


Sugar Rush

by queentoothiana (orphan_account)



Category: New Teen Titans, Teen Titans, Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans Go!
Genre: Cute, F/M, One Shot, Oneshot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 19:51:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2400842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/queentoothiana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bb/rae drabble.</p><p>Beast Boy, Robin, and Cyborg come back from a guy's night out to find Titan's Tower newly haunted, and a sheepish Starfire who may or may not have fed Raven something she shouldn't have.</p><p>Based on a request I received through tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar Rush

“No way, man. Mighty mouse beats Sonic every time,” Beast Boy said over his shoulder, then turned to grasp the handle on the front door of Titans Tower.

“What? Sonic would totally win,” Cyborg growled from behind him. It was accompanied by a sigh from Robin. Without even looking back, Beast Boy knew he was rolling his eyes underneath his mask, like he had been all night.

“Guys, can’t we just agree to disagree?” Robin asked weakly, even though they’d already been over this. His response was a round of passionate “no’s”.

Beast Boy let a smile creep onto his face as he used his thumb to press down on the secret button that unlocked the front door. His pointed ears detected the barely audible hum of the hidden camera scanning his features to verify his identity and a click, which was his cue to enter.

He swung the door open, and then screamed at least two pitches higher than the other boys behind him. A dark mass of tentacles leaped out from the doorway and tackled him, knocking them both onto the dirt pathway. Beast Boy scrambled to push it away, but before he could, the shadow flew off of him and dove into the lake without making so much as a splash.

“What was that?” Cyborg gasped and exchanged a nervous look with Robin, who already had his staff out. Beast Boy was too stunned to do anything but stare at the final ripples on the lake fade away where the creature had escaped.

A deep laugh drifted through the open door into the warm night air. It sent a shiver up Beast Boy’s spine. _I know that laugh,_ he thought. Cyborg helped him up off of the ground and he dusted himself off before peering through the doorway with wide eyes. All of the lights were turned off in the entryway, but thanks to his ability to morph into an owl, he managed just fine. He flew ahead, ignoring Robin’s annoyed hiss at being left behind.

The tower’s hallways looked as though they were covered in a dark shadow. Every so often, a light snicker would echo around him seemingly coming from everywhere, yet nowhere. Beast Boy tried to steel his jittery nerves as he wound through the hallways, eventually coming to a stop at the main room.

There was the usual pins and needles sensation as his human feet landed on the ground with a light _thump_. He took a deep breath in, and stepped into the room. All the lights were off. The moonlight entering through the large windows to his right cast haunting shadows across the contents of the room. The world seemed to be holding its breath.

His shoes made a light scraping sound as he dragged himself forwards, his eyes scanning the room. Everything seemed completely normal, until it came to the kitchen. Dark goop oozed down the oven and creating a pool on the floor.

Footsteps came up behind him. “Beast Boy, what were you thinking running off like that?” Robin chastised, still clutching his staff.

Beast Boy motioned with his hands. “Dude, that was Raven’s laugh-“

“Aw man! What’s that smell?” Cyborgs voice cut him off. Beast Boy paused and sniffed at the air. Cyborg was right; there was a sickly sweet scent in the air, like the room was full of fermenting fruit. It wasn’t anything compared to what Beast Boy woke up to daily; his room was full of week-old food and more often than not, he would transform into some sort of smelly animal while he slept, but it was still enough to make him stick his tongue out of the corner of his mouth as he pulled a grimace.

Just then, a black shape phased through the floor and flew right in front of Beast Boy’s face. Red eyes left glowing blurs in his vision as the creature disappeared again into the ceiling with a chilling cackle.

On the other end of the room, a door burst open and Starfire flew through it, green eyes wide and glowing. “Rave-“ she froze once she noticed the boys. For a second, everyone was still.

“Friends, I-“

“What’s going on with Raven?”

“What was that freaky thing?”

Robin was the only one to stay silent.

Once everyone had finally calmed down, he took a few steps so he was in the middle of the group, ever the confident leader.

“Star.Explain,” he commanded.

Starfire held her arms close to her slim figure and floated down to the ground. “I had been wanting to try out a traditional Tameranian recipe and when you boys left, I thought it would be the perfect opportunity,” she muttered. _That explains the stove,_ Beast Boy thought. She continued,” I asked friend Raven to try it. She has been like this for hours, Robin!”

“Uh, Star,” Cyborg stepped in,” What exactly did you put in this recipe?”

Starfire smiled, losing her sheepish demeanor in the moment. “The main ingredient is a fruit that is commonly grown in a neighboring solar system. In essence, it is a lot like your sugar, only many times more concentrated.”

“So let me get this straight,” Robin sighed, holding a gloved hand up to his head as if this entire situation were giving him a headache, “We have a demon on a sugar rush flying around the tower?” Starfire nodded and he groaned. “Okay, Titans, split up. We have to find her. We don’t know how this stuff will affect her in the long run.”

Everyone nodded, and split up. Soon, Beast Boy realized that finding an energetic demon in a completely dark building was harder than they initially thought. Raven had created smaller, dark shadows that would bounce off of walls, cackling and goading him on as he tried to catch them. They weren’t harmful, but they sure as hell were annoying, and it wasn’t easy to tell them and Raven in her spirit form apart. The Titans ran around for half an hour before giving up.

“Titans, she’s not going to calm down for a while and it’s impossible to catch her when she can just fly right though you. We might as well all go to sleep. The sugar will just have to wear off on its own,” Robin’s voice beeped from Beast Boy’s communicator.

“Got it,” Beast Boy replied, and turned to head towards his own room. As he walked through the hallways alone, the adrenaline from a few minutes ago seemed to shed right off. He realized the building was completely silent; no more cackles or cries. He wondered whether this was a good sign or not.

He turned the last corner to his room, and froze. The figure of a girl stood at the end of the hallway. She seemed hunched under her cloak and her dark hair hung limply across her face, hiding it from view.

“Rae!”

Beast Boy closed the space between them in a few seconds. She collapsed into his arms and he held her. She was colder than usual, probably an effect of being in ghost-mode for such a long period of time. He wrapped his long arms around her to keep her from falling, and carefully lowered them both to the ground. He propped her up against the wall and pushed her hair away from her face. Her purple eyes opened just long enough to lock with his, then closed again.

“Cold.” Beast Boy wondered if he had imagined the words slipping through her tender lips. He glanced around, as if he would conveniently find a pile of blankets in the hallway. No such luck.

His eyebrows quirked up as an idea came to mind. _Please don’t kill me…_

He reached up and undid the clasp that held together her robe, and pulled it out from behind her back, then laid it backwards on top of her. She sighed in approval.

Then, she shifted, a pout appearing on her lips. She obviously wasn’t very comfortable leaning up against a wall. But she was almost asleep, he didn’t want to move her all the way to her own room, and there was no way she would be more comfortable in his room. She usually refused to set foot in this hallway because of the scent alone.

Cautiously, Beast Boy sat next to her, then positioned her so her butt was in between his legs and her back leaned against his chest. She was so going to kill him when she woke up, but for the moment, she smiled a bit. It fell a few seconds later, but Beast Boy hadn’t missed it. He repositioned the cloak so it was covering all of her.

Soon, her breathing became lighter. She was asleep. Her scent overtook his senses- herbs and parchment. Like a bookstore infused with incense. Her hair tickled his neck where her head rested. She was so real in his arms… In an instant, he realized, yes. She was there. In his arms. He was touching her, holding her. He could feel her breath against his chest.

He smiled and leaned his chin in her head. Yeah, he would be in major trouble when she woke up. But for now, he couldn’t be more comfortable.

**Author's Note:**

> Read it on my tumblr here: http://gwynstacey.tumblr.com/post/89186410364/can-you-make-a-fanfic-about-raven-getting-a-sugar-rush


End file.
